Heaven's Little Angel
by Nightshade2917
Summary: A new Legend is born, but she is no ordinary run of the mill Legend. She has powers and abilities that are quite unique compared to the other Legends and Guardians. She's not just a protector of the children, but also a protector to all forms of life. What would happen when darkness threatens the lives of the innocent? Will she join the others? Or will she do this all alone?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer I do not own _Rise of the Guardians_ or _The Guardians of Childhood._ I only own my OCs.

* * *

Prologue

 _Cold. That's all I could feel in this dark encasement that surrounded my freezing body. I remember nothing before this frigid feeling on my flesh. All I remember is the painstaking cold pricking my entire skin with its icy needles. I was wet, numb, lonely, and vulnerable_.

A pale-skinned Caucasian girl about seven or eight years old was curled up into a small ball inside her snow cocoon that surrounded her underneath a tall dark tree. Suddenly, a ray of silver light shone on the icy prison that the girl was trapped in as the light slowly melted it. The girl slowly opened her dark emerald colored eyes when she sensed something different.

 _Light? Where's it coming from? Ahh, it feels so nice like it will melt all the cold and loneliness away from me._

The light melted all the snow away from the girl's body as the light magically levitated her up into the air. The girl took in a big breath of the cool air around her and sighed in the change of temperature in the outside world from her cocoon.

 _I saw the full moon in front of me. It was so huge and so peaceful like it would caress me in its soft rays and make me feel safe. And when it did, I didn't feel so lonely and vulnerable anymore. I stared up at the moon some more and basked in its light. My shoulders ached a little in pain as I felt something spring forth from my body in a loud 'whoosh' sound. Then I felt my body slowly being pulled down to the slightly damped earthy ground._

The girl's bare feet finally touched the earth and stumbled a bit to try and find her balance on the ground. Once she finally, albeit shakily, found her grounding, she looked back up at the moon longingly as if trying to hear what it has to say.

 _I never knew exactly why I was trapped in the snow dune for so long, or how I even got there in the beginning. A part of me wondered what I was going to do now since I was free. Deep down, I knew I was supposed to do something, but I don't know why or what for. I may never know the answer to my question_.

The little girl then looked down at her cold, bare hands as if looking for something. Then she clenched her hands together before opening them back up again to flex out her sore muscles in her tiny fingers. Her giant black wings flexed out loudly before slowly folding to her back and sides neatly.

 _I looked back at the moon again for a very long time as a voice inside my head spoke to me._

" _My dearest little child, do not be afraid," said a man's voice as he continued to speak to me soothingly, "I have broken you out of that cold snow den and given you new life once more."_

" _Who are you and what do you mean by "new life"," I replied in my mind._

 _Then I heard him reply, "I am The Man in the Moon, but you can call me Manny or MIM if you like."_

" _Alright MIM, what am I doing here and what happened to me?" I asked him._

 _The Man in the Moon simply replied, "All will be answered in due time, young one."_

 _I looked down to the ground for a second before I asked him, "Do you know what my name is?"_

 _There was a few seconds of silence as he replied, "Your name is Luna the Celestial Guardian Angel."_

" _Luna," I whispered to myself and asked him another question, "Do you know what my purpose is here, MIM?"_

" _That, I cannot say. You have to figure that out on your own, my child," he answered back to me._

 _I frowned a bit at how lost and confused I was about this new world I've been awakened into. My deep thoughts were broken when I heard his voice again._

" _But I can say this," he started as he continued, "Darkness will threaten the lives of so many beings. Humans, animals, and plants alike are in grave danger of the coming evil, and you are the one who will stop it in its tracks, Luna."_

" _I don't understand. What am I supposed to do?" I replied in confusion._

" _You will know exactly what to do when that time comes, child. For now, you must rest and regain your strength. I will lead you to a safe place for the night and in the morning your training will begin," he said to me._

A beam of light shone along a path into the forest. Luna took a few tentative steps forward and followed the moonlit trail into the woods.

 _That was all the moon said to me as I followed his comforting light deeper and deeper into the dark woods where my life begins._

A new Legend was born. The time passed on, and the door to a new adventure opened.


	2. Chapter 1: The Encounter

Disclaimer I do not own _Rise of the Guardians_ or _The Guardians of Childhood._ I only own my OCs. Special thanks to WinterLifeAmerica for being my beta.

Sorry, it took me so long to get chapter one in for you guys. I had a very busy schedule with school and stuff.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Encounter

*13 years later*

It had been three years since Pitch was sent back into the darkness from whence he came. The Guardians became at ease when they knew he was gone for a little while longer. Everything became normal again for the five Guardians as they each returned to their respective duties. Once in awhile, the five would meet together and spend some quality time in each other's company.

North made a special ceremony for Jack Frost when he accepted his responsibility to protect the children of the world as a Guardian. Jack was so happy that he was finally somewhere where he belonged and that children were starting to believe in him. He never felt lonely after everything that had happened to him for over the past three years.

Today was a normal winter day for the young teen as he was playing with the local children in a nice snow covered park having a snowball fight. Jamie, Sophie, Cupcake, and others started to gang up on The Bringer of the Winter Fun by, throwing dozens of snowballs at him.

Jack would swiftly dodge their attacks and try to return the favor by throwing some snowballs of his own right back at them.

"Woah, that was a close one, but you'll never hit me!" Jack shouted teasingly as the kids tried to throw more snowballs at him.

"Oh, we will. We have a secret weapon," Jamie announced to Jack.

"Oh?" Jack asked curiously with an arched brow and said, "And what is your secret weapon, Jamie?"

The children started to giggle as they shouted in unison, "Bunny!"

"Where?" Jack said as he turned around looking for the tall seven-foot rabbit. Then a whole hoard of snowballs started to hit him in the back.

He turned around slowly and faced the children with an emotionless expression. The children laughed uncontrollably when one of them started to speak.

"Man, I can't believe he fell for that," Cupcake said out loud.

"Yeah, did you see the look on his face when he thought that Bunny was here. Haha, priceless!" exclaimed Pipa.

Jack breathed in for a moment and said, "Hahaha, very funny guys." Then a smirk appeared on his face as he mischievously said, "You know what guys."

"What?" They all asked curiously as they stared up at Jack.

"I have a little secret for all of you," he said as he waved his hand for them to come over to him.

The children came closer to Jack as Monty asked, "What is it, Jack? Are you actually secretly dating the tooth fairy?"

Jack looked at the boy in shock as he said in surprise, "What!? No this is something different."

"But do you like the tooth fairy, right?" Sophie asked with big eyes.

Jack slightly blushed a bit as he mumbled, "Maybe."

This earned a lot of ooos from all of the children as they made hearts out of their hands and began to sing in a sing-song voice, "Jack and Tooth sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First, come love, then comes marriage…."

"Tooth and I are not in love!" He interrupted the children as they continued to giggle even more when they saw his cheeks blushing a deeper color. He calmed down a bit and asked them, "Do you guys want to hear this or what?"

They stopped teasing Jack as they all crowded around to hear what he has to say.

Jack took a deep breath as he said, "Okay, do you know what happens when you trick The Guardian of Fun?"

They all shook their heads as they wondered what Jack has planned for them.

A wide grin appeared on his pale face as he said, "You get this!" Then he kicked the tree behind him hard as the snow from the branches fell on top of the children. They all screamed and laughed at the little trick he played on them.

Jack also started to laugh when he saw the smiles on all of their faces.

"Haha, I guess that's what we get for tricking The Guardian of Fun," Jamie said as he brushed off the snow powder from his jacket.

"Yup," Jack answered with a smile on his face.

Then Sophie touched Jack's leg as she exclaimed, "Tag, you're it!"

The children all started to run away from him before he said, "Woah, woah, time out here! We have to lay out some ground rules."

They all stopped running to listen to Jack.

"Rule number one, no one is to leave the park area unless your parent, sibling, or guardian wants you home at a certain time. Number two, all the trees and playground equipment are bases. You have five seconds to stand at a base before you have to be out in the open area. Number three, you can only tag someone by hitting them with a snowball below the shoulders. And finally, have fun and play fair," he said to them.

"You're not playing with us?" asked a little girl.

Jack smiled at her and replied, "Who said anything about that?" He then started to form a snowball in his hands and said to them, "You guys better run now before I get ya!"

The children all screamed and laughed playfully as they started to run away from Jack Frost. Jack smiled to himself as he looked around for his victim. He saw a boy in a blue jacket running towards a tree as Jack threw his snowball at him.

The snowball hit the boy in the back as he said, "Oh nuts, now I'm it." The boy started to form a snowball as he looked around to see his friends running away. The boy threw the snowball at Pipa, who gasped in surprise.

The boy snickered a bit before starting to run away from her.

The game continued on for about ten minutes or so. Jack and the neighborhood children were having a grand time playing snow tag together. But all of that fun would soon be interrupted by a near-horrific event.

Nearby, a girl on crutches was watching her twin brothers playing with a blue colored plastic ball in the snow. Their mother was sitting on the bench next to her daughter while talking on the cell phone. The two would kick the ball back and forth with each other until the ball suddenly started to roll off the sidewalk and into the street. It suddenly stopped in the middle as it slowly rolled its way back.

"Oh no, our ball," one of the twins said out loud in disappointment.

"I'll get it," the girl said as she got up and hobbled over to get the ball.

"Tabby honey wait," the mother said to her daughter, but Tabby was already up and in the street to get the blue ball.

Suddenly, a red sports car turned onto the street where the girl was slowly walking on. The car was going very fast. The driver was a young male in his late teens as he was busy texting his friends on his iphone.

Jack Frost turned in time to see what was going on and saw the girl picking up the blue ball. His eyes widened in horror as he shouted at the girl, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Tabby looked up in time to see the red car coming right at her. She screamed as she tried to get out of the car's way when she tripped and fell on the blacktop. She weakly started to crawl to the other side when the car was only a few seconds away from running her over.

The Mother got up from the bench, ran over to her daughter, and shouted in fear, "TABATHA!"

The teen driving finally looked up when he heard screaming and shouting. Then he exclaimed, "Holy shit!" He tried to stop by stomping hard on the brakes on his car, but it was no use.

Jack Frost grabbed his cane and ran over to the girl to save her from being hit.

Then, a black blur zoomed from the other side of the street and got in between the girl and the car.

A loud bang was heard as everyone took a deep breath in horror. Jack paled in fear of what happened to the little girl.

A loud whimper was heard in the long silence. Everyone exhaled in relief to see the little girl was not harmed. Jack closed his eyes in relief to know that the little girl was going to be alright.

He opened his eyes again to hear murmurs of the people all around him talking out loud at what they saw. He looked back at the car to see what they were seeing as he gasped in astonishment.

A tall hooded figure wearing a heavy black jacket stood in front of the girl in a protective way. The figure had both hands on top of the red hood of the car to stop it from hitting the girl. Dents were visible on the car where the figure gripped onto the hood tightly.

Once the car stopped dead in its tracks, the cloaked figure removed their hands away from the hood and stood up straight. Then the figure turned to the little girl, who was hanging onto the ball all curled up in tears, and kneeled down next to her.

"Are you alright?" the figure asked the little girl.

The girl looked up at the stranger with slightly reddened eyes as she nodded in reply.

The stranger looked to see that the girl's crutches were bent badly from being run over by the car. The stranger then asked the girl, "Here, let me help you up and get you back to your mother."

The girl timidly wrapped her arms around the stranger's neck as the stranger gently picked up the little girl bridal style. The stranger held onto the girl protectively and started to walk to the sidewalk.

"Hey!" the angry teen shouted at the stranger while getting out of his car. The stranger turned to him as he said, "Who's going to pay for the damage?"

"You are, of course," the stranger replied to the enraged teen before continuing to walk towards the sidewalk.

"What!?" he shouted as he stormed over to the stranger and said, "I'm not paying the damage that you did to my car."

The stranger simply ignored the teenager.

His face soured in rage. He walked right up to the stranger, put his hand on the stranger's shoulder, and said, "Hey are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

The stranger stopped dead in their tracks, swiftly turned around to face the teenager, and put an index finger right in front of his lips to silence him for a moment. The teen somehow became petrified by the sudden action for he couldn't utter another word to the individual.

In the moment of silence between the two, the teen slowly backed down from continuing to argue with the stranger as he started to dial on his cell phone to call the police about the accident. The stranger then continued to walk back towards the sidewalk while everyone stared in awe.

"Tabatha!" the mother exclaimed as she rushed on over towards the stranger.

"Mommy!" the little girl shouted in tears.

The mother came up to the stranger, who carefully put the child in her arms. The mother hugged her daughter lovingly and sobbed in joy that her child was safe from harm. She then looked up to the stranger gratefully and said with tears streaming down her face, "Thank you."

The stranger only nodded in reply before starting to walk away from the scene.

Jack Frost was astounded at such heroism the stranger performed to save the little girl's life from the speeding car. He smiled a bit as he said to himself, "That's one lucky kid there. The girl must have some guardian angel watching over her or something to escape death like that."

When Jack spoke out loud to himself, the stranger stopped for a moment, turn towards Jack Frost, and stared right at him, as if the stranger could see him in plain sight. Jack stood still for a moment when the stranger's eyes and his eyes were locked together. He didn't dare breathe a single breath when he saw dark green eyes illuminating a bit underneath the hood.

The stranger looked at him a second longer before quickly dashing away from the park area and out of sight as sirens from a police car sounded.

Jack stared into empty space for a long time before a familiar voice snapped him out of it.

"Are you alright?" said the concerned voice.

Jack blinked for a few seconds, turned to see Jamie next to him, and said, "Huh?"

"I said are you alright? You kind of seem out of it," Jamie said as he looked at his friend in worry.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Uh hey, do you mind if we have a rain check for today. I have to go see something," Jack said to Jamie.

Jamie nodded in understanding of Jack's urgency as he led his friends and his sister back home.

Jack walked to where the stranger stopped the car to inspect a few things. That's when he notice a rather large black feather slowly starting to get airborne in the wind. He followed after the feather before it slowly floated back down. Jack brought out one of his hands and allowed the black feather to land in it.

He brought the feather up to his face and examined it more closely. Then his eyes trailed to the direction from which the stranger took off to and pondered for about a few minutes. He closed his hand around the feather and said, "I should tell the others about this."

Jack then leaped up into the air to fly all the way back to North's place to have him contact the others about what he had witnessed.

But little did Jack know was that something was watching him from the shadows of a building nearby. The shadow gave out a loud gruff noise before disappearing back from where it came from.

The shadow reappeared in a dark, desolate layer beneath the earth's surface. The shadow formed into a black sandy shaped horse with glowing orange eyes. The black horse trotted up to a tall gray skinned man wearing a pitch black robe.

The man turned around to face the creature and said, "What news do you bring for me from the surface?"

The sand horse neighed and grunted to its master.

"A mysterious individual?" the man asked out loud showing little concern about what the pawn told him. "Why is this of any importance?" he asked while turning around to face the black sand horse.

The creature of darkness continued to neigh as the man's eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"This individual actually stopped a speeding sports car from making the little girl, who had a broken leg, become road kill?" he asked in amazement.

The creature neighed loudly as it reared back on its hind legs.

"Sounds like that pesky little guardian angel," said a deep, raspy, hoarse, and sinister voice.

The tall dark man turned around to face a swirling black vortex with glowing red eyes staring at him.

"You know who that was?" the man asked the glowing pair of eyes.

"Regrettably, I do know who you're talking about, Pitch," the mysterious individual replied.

Pitch hummed to himself before asking, "Will this angel interfere with our plans of world domination?"

The voice harshly replies, "She's the reason why I am trapped in this eternal vortex in the first place!"

"Really? How could just one little lone angel banish a mighty demon sorcerer of darkness and destruction such as yourself, Xerus."

Xerus growled as he replied, "She possessed something that neither a good chi sorcerer nor a typical angel possessed before."

"What did she have that the others did not have when you were defeated?"

"She had the Seven Miracle Stones as well as the Blade of Justice."

"What are the stones and the Blade of Justice?"

"The Seven Miracle Stones are magical stones that embody a certain kind of powerful magic while the sword was created to banish me to a realm separated from earth and almost all magical energy."

"So how did you escape your banishment the first time?"

"I waited for nearly 3,000 years until the barrier between earth and the void was broken. My four generals assisted me in my escape by gathering up the thirteen objects that would destroy the weakened barrier, but we had a problem. That pesky angel brat got in the way of my plan to dominate the world by slowing it down, purposely. When she started this, she made sure to keep all thirteen objects away from me so that I would miss the night of the planetary alignment, which would help me greatly in my escape, three years ago."

"But you couldn't let that happen, could you."

"I couldn't let her plot in making me miss the planetary alignment succeed, so I devised my own counter plan against her. I sent my generals to take the people she loved and have them as hostages in exchange for the thirteen items she kept hidden away by good magic. She yield and surrendered over the items and just in time for my return to the earth realm too. But that clever girl somehow transported the both of us right to Hell as we battled for three days and three nights without rest. This happened to be the same three days that you and the Guardians had your battle over good and evil, Pitch."

"Huh, what a coincidence."

"Indeed," Xerus said before clearing his throat as he continued, "Anyway, she and I battled each other for days until she somehow got ahold of the Blade of Justice and combined that with the Seven Miracle Stones to sent me back to the desolate void that I've escaped from. After I was sent back, she turned all four of my generals into stone and sealed them away from sight as well as scattering all thirteen items I needed in my escape into the wind."

"What about the Stones or the magic sword? Did she keep them?" Pitch asked curiously.

"No, she returned the sword from where it came from and as for the seven stones, she probably kept them for safekeeping. I'm not entirely sure about that. "

"And three years later, you contacted me for an alliance," Pitch said.

"Yes, because we both have a common goal. We both desire to spread evil into the world as well as regaining our full powers," Xerus said.

"Together we will take over the earth and rekindle a new dark age where all men, woman, and child shall know what the word fear comes from," Pitch said as he formed his right hand into a tight fist.

"And spreading nightmare, destruction, and darkness we shall, but first, we must find my generals. They could still be of use to me," Xerus said out loud.

"I already have my nightmares on the hunt for your henchmen. As we speak, they are looking across the globe for where they are hidden away with those magical searching compasses you gave them."

"Excellent Pitch. Soon we shall conquer the earth once again as supreme rulers of the human world."

"That sounds good enough for me, but there's one thing that I don't understand. How can you break through the barrier this time after three years when it took you three thousand years to do so with the help of the planetary alignment?"

"Let's just say I figured out a loophole in the barrier."

"What kind of loophole?"

Xernus chuckled evilly as he replied, "Let's just say it involves your powers over fear and that of other negative energy that will weaken the barrier significantly with the combined force of the thirteen objects."

Pitch nodded before he turned around to face his nightmares and ordered, "Search and find those four generals immediately. We cannot waste another minute while we still have the element of surprise."

"I must go before my presence is known to a certain moon guardian," Xerus said before the portal window to the void shrunk and vanished in a puff of smoke.

The remaining nightmares neighed as they all disappeared from sight. Pitch smiled as he looked into a dark crystal ball and said, "It's only a matter of time now. And then I can finally get some sweet revenge over those pathetic Guardians, including that Jack Frost. And after I'm through with them, I'm going to enjoy hearing those pathetic believers scream in fear as I pick them apart one by one." Then he started to erupt into a fit of laughter as the darkness of the room surrounded him.


	3. Author's Note

Hey readers, this is Nightshade2917 with a message. I am so sorry that I haven't been updating this story in a really long time. It's just life is a little bit hectic and crazy as usual. -_-; Been doing a lot of commissions on my deviantart page as well as entering in my first contest there that I'm so thrilled for ^W^ I'm here to say that I haven't lost inspiration for this story. In fact, I still think about what kinds of fun moments and scenes my OC(s) are going to have with all of the other characters in this plot. I'm just taking a time out for a while until I complete one of my other stories because I am so close in finishing it really soon...hopefully. If you are interested in reading this story I am rambling on about, it's called _Experiment X_ and it is a Transformers Prime story about a girl who was experimented on by the Decepticons' cruelty towards her. Five years later, she needs both the Autobots and Decepticons' help in saving her life from this illness she has. Intrigued by this? Then go to my page and go ahead and start reading it and hopefully you guys will like it despite all of my grammatical errors -M-

This is Nightshade2917 signing off for now


End file.
